Traditional energy storage or conversion systems have utilized converters to transfer energy from DC to AC, or vice versa. For instance, an inverter may be utilized to convert energy from DC to AC, and a rectifier may be used to convert energy from AC to DC. Systems have been developed to both charge and discharge an energy storage system. Traditionally, separate inverter and rectifier circuits are utilized for each type of energy conversion. Various energy conversion configurations have been developed in order to allow such functions. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,722, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0062059, U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,362, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0057919, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,685, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, traditional energy conversion systems used as battery chargers are unable to adapt to various energy storage technologies, such that single customized designs are required for a given battery technology.
A need exists for a bidirectional converter that enables bidirectional conversion between AC and DC within the same component or circuit. A further need exists for an AC to DC converter, which may be used to charge an energy storage device, capable of controlling the DC output to adapt to an energy storage technology.